One more
by Kurosuna no Kazuo
Summary: A oneshot expansion of the romantic kiss scene at episode 25! Please leave reviews!


**Disclaimer**: Look, if I owned Toradora! , this would have happened in the series! The same goes for the song.

**Author's note**: Yo! What's up people of Fanfiction! Who, me? Nah, my life sucks right now (but it might get better!) so don't worry about me. I finished watching Toradora! A while back, I laughed, I got my heart broken, and I had butterflies on this one scene. So I wanted to expand it a bit more than what we saw in the anime. And this may surprise you: A guy wrote this, so take that into consideration. This fanfiction is dedicated to you readers. You may have had your hearts broken, your hearts stolen, or your hearts fused with the one you love. Whatever your case, this is for you who either have found the love you are looking for, or are still searching despite past heartbreaks. Never give up, you will find someone who will love you and that is a promise, in the words of my big sister: "If a person like you who is caring, kind, and smart cannot find someone, then there's not much hope for anyone else." Please leave reviews, and if you liked this fic, check out my other stories, this isn't the first romantic thing I've posted on here!

**Anti-flamer note**: LOOK I KNOW HOW THE SERIES ENDED! THIS IS WHY THIS SITE CALLED FAN **FICTION! **THIS IS HOW I WOULD HAVE DONE THIS SCENE, AND IF YOU'RE GONNA COMPLAIN ABOUT HOW I DID THINGS REGARDING THE ACTUAL STORY AND WHAT I DID HERE, THEN DON'T READ THIS!

**One more…**

"Do you remember what you told me before?" The boy with sanpaku eyes turned over to the girl shorter than him and wearing a blanket over her head and asked

"Huh?" The girl continued

"'Since ancient times, the dragon has been the only beat equal to the tiger.' That's why, even without a vow, we'll always be together, right?" he nodded slowly and responded

"Yeah…" he took a step closer to her and wanted to say something but she interrupted him and said

"Your eyes are red… your breathing is all weird" he jumped back and covered his mouth, his face as red as a tomato, saying out of embarrassment

"Shut up!" the girl, Aisaka Taiga, smiled softly and continued

"Your lips are cracked; it'll hurt if we kiss…" The boy, Takasu Ryuuji responded

"It's not like-" he was interrupted by her again

"If we kiss, it'll definitely hurt… a lot." At the end of her sentence, she broke eye contact and now looked a bit lower, towards his chest. Thinking out of pure instinct, Ryuuji walked over to her and kissed her quickly, but gently.

_**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky…**_

His face, flushed bright red, looked away and asked

"How was it…?" Taiga smiled softly once more and responded

"Just as I expected… it was like a rough, dry wilderness." he winced at the end of her statement, and she continued

"Also, it was really, really warm…" at this, he looked over at her again and she continued without him saying anything "Hey, it's cold so let's do it one more-"

_**They wipe away tears that I cry…**_

She was interrupted this time, by another kiss from him, this time, they both shut their eyes before ending the kiss, and they opened their eyes again to each other and she said softly

"One more…"

_**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all…**_

He obliged and kissed her deeply, this time even moving his hand up to her cheek before ending the kiss and looking right into her eyes. She repeated herself again

"One more…"

_**You make me rise when I fall…**_

One year ago, this all seemed impossible, as Taiga was the most feared delinquent at the school both she and Ryuuji attended, and Ryuuji himself was feared for the sanpaku eyes he was born with and was mistaken for a delinquent on numerous occasions. Everything was flashing back to them as they kissed again, this time, Taiga wrapped her arms around him to feel his warmth, and he did the same thing to her, feeling the passion that was now overflowing from her short, yet adorable in his eyes, being. They met, and she kicked him. He accidently took a love letter she wrote home intended for his best friend, broke into his house and tried to kill him. He fed her, cleaned her home, and both learned of the crushes they had for each other's best friends… only to end up like they are now… It was clear they were in love for a long time… they spent days together, had long and meaningful conversations, and even began to disregard their other crushes. They ran away together with a handful of clothes to Ryuuji's grandparents' house, where they were now. His mom ran over and spoke to her parents about the whole situation, and no one shunned their love. They were both willing to sacrifice their own happiness for the sake of the other's… and this was the end result…

_**Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling…**_

She moved herself closer to him, feeling the warmth of his arms and the warmth of his chest embracing her body… she had never felt this way before in her life… she could definitely get used to something like this…

_**And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly… **_

The feeling he got from her warmth was enough to make his face turn even redder, he held her softly, like a father consoling his crying daughter, and held that hand on her cheek. She felt so delicate, and he knew that's how she really was on the inside… it was one of the reasons why he loved her so much, because he knew who she was inside and embraced it, just like she saw past his eyes and embraced him now.

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last…**_

The kiss was broken off, and they were fully embraced in each other's arms, they looked right at each other's eyes and saw only one thing… hope. Hope that this was not the end, but just the beginning… they were going to spend the rest of their lives together… she asked again

"One more…"

_**I need you by my side…**_

He granted her wish and gave her another kiss, this time, he surprised her by carrying her in the bridal position when he was kissing her and carried her over to the bed, she would normally have given him a few good hits to the head for that, but she let this one slide because of the sheer joy she felt being cradled by him as he carried her to the double beds that his grandparents had set up for them.

_**Cause every time we touch, I feel the static…**_

He let her down softly, and wrapped his arms around her, her face was smiling wide and she was still wide awake. He was also smiling at her, he figured how anyone could not look at her and smile? She repeated herself again as she wrapped her arms around him

"One more…"

_**Every time we kiss, I reach for the sky…**_

He obliged, and held her closer, feeling her heartbeat at a fast, yet calm pace, his heart was beating at the same rate, and the feel of their chests together in this soft embrace made them feel like they had reached the pinnacle of their lives, she felt his hands rubbing her back and she blushed deeper.

_**Can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go…**_

She placed her hand that was not wrapped around his torso and placed it to his cheek while she kissed him, feeling the warmth of the kiss she felt in her own hand.

_**I want you in my life…**_

The kiss ended and they both were ready to fall asleep, their arms didn't leave each other's sides for a moment, and just before Taiga went to sleep she asked him softly

"One more when I wake up?" Ryuuji nodded and responded

"Of course…" he took one look at her eyes and said softly

"Taiga…" She looked at his eyes and he looked right at hers

"I love you…" Taiga blushed full red and buried her face in his chest

"I love you too… Ryuuji…." She took one last look at him before she went to sleep and repeated herself

"One more…" He complied, shortly after, she went to sleep, and Ryuuji was out like a light shortly after. That was the best night's sleep either of them had… and it was only their first one together…

**Author's note the second**: PHEW! Not bad for a oneshot finished at almost 3 AM hahaha… I hate how some of the best stuff I write is done right before I go to bed… must be my experience as a procrastinator speaking… ah well… please leave reviews!


End file.
